Companionship
by StBridget
Summary: After Catherine leaves, Danny decides Steve needs someone to keep him warm at night. Tag for 6.3. Friendship-no slash. Ninja the cat verse.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators

Catherine left on Friday. On Saturday, Danny showed up on Steve's doorstep. Steve wasn't sure how he knew—Danny seemed to have some sort of sixth sense when it came to Steve. Steve was glad to see him, but also glad he hadn't shown up sooner—he'd needed the time to wallow.

"She left," Steve said without preamble when he opened the door.

"I know," Danny said sympathetically. "How're you holding up?"

Steve looked utterly bereft. "I just can't believe it. I really thought she'd stick around this time, that we'd make a life together."

"It sucks," Danny said. "But I know just what you need."

"What?" Steve asked suspiciously. That tone never boded well.

Danny pointed a finger at him. "You, my friend, need companionship, so we're going to go find someone to keep you company."

Steve was dubious. "You mean like a hookup? Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Not that kind of companionship. We are going to get you"-another finger-"a cat."

"A what?" Steve was having trouble following the conversation.

"A cat."

"Why?"

"To keep you company. Keep up."

"But I don't want a cat," Steve protested.

"Why not?" Danny asked. "You like cats."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want one."

"Tough. You're getting one."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?"

"No." Danny snapped his fingers. "Now come on, let's go."

Reluctantly, Steve drove them to PetSmart. As Danny chattered away about the virtues of cats-"Though I prefer dogs, personally"-Steve thought about Danny's suggestion. It wasn't a half bad idea. He did need companionship, and it would be nice to have someone to curl up with as he slept. He'd prefer a person—namely Catherine—but a cat wouldn't be bad. By the time they got to the store, Steve had decided that Danny might be right.

Danny considered the many cats up for adoption. "Not a kitten," he said decisively. "Too much work. Beside, cute is not for you. You need something majestic."

"Can't I choose my own cat?" Steve asked.

Danny ignored him, continuing down the row of cages, dismissing each one in turn. He paused at a cage near the end. "Now here's the cat for you."

Steve came to look. In the cage was a sleek black cat, lounging in the cage and looking at them with a regal air. Steve had a feeling the cat had evaluated them and found them wanting. He had to admit, there was something about the cat that drew him in. He looked at the cage card. "Midnight," he read.

A volunteer came up to them. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes," Danny said immediately, before Steve could reply.

The volunteer lifted Midnight out of his cage and placed him in Steve's arms. The cat glared at the volunteer, but made no objection. Steve scratched Midnight's head and the cat leaned into it, managing to convey the impression that even though he was enjoying it, he was doing it as a favor. "He's got attitude," Steve said.

After a minute, Midnight closed his eyes and began to purr. Danny tentatively reached out hand to pet him. Midnight opened one eye, glared at Danny, and half-heartedly swiped at him before deigning to be petted. "That he does, babe. Kinda like you."

Steve petted Midnight for a few minutes, trying to decide if he wanted him. If he got a cat, Midnight would definitely be his pick. The question was, did he really want a cat? He wasn't home very much, but cats were pretty independent. That's what Steve had always admired about them. Midnight wouldn't come running to the door to meet him like a dog, but Steve didn't want that. Midnight would be there to curl up in his lap while he watched TV, and sleep next to him in the bed. Steve kind of liked the thought of that. "I'll take him," he said.

"Excellent." Danny rubbed his hands together. "Now to get you outfitted."

Steve spent the next half hour trailing Danny around the store with a cart, protesting at each new item Danny decided Midnight just had to have. Steve would have gotten a basic carrier, food and water dish, litterbox, and maybe a couple of catnip mice and called it quits. Danny picked out a soft-sided carrier in canvas adorned with moons and stars, a self-feeding station, self-cleaning litter box, six foot tall cat tree with tunnels and platforms and hidey-holes, cat bed, and more toys than Steve could see the cat using in his lifetime. He drew the line at a battery-operated toy that waved a feather on a pole around for the cat. "No, Danny. Just no."

At last they got Midnight back to Steve's house. Steve opened the carrier, and the cat hesitantly stuck his head out. The rest of his body followed, and Midnight began exploring his new surroundings.

Danny flopped himself down on the couch while Steve took a chair. "So, what are you going to name him?" Danny asked.

"He has a name," Steve replied. "Midnight."

"Oh, come on," Danny said. "You can't name him that."

"Why not?" Steve asked curiously. "It's a perfectly good name."

"Yeah, and it belongs to about a million black cats." Danny's arms started to wave. "You need something original. _But I tell you, a cat needs a name that's particular,/A name that's peculiar, and more dignified,/Else how can he keep up his tail perpendicular,/Or spread out his whiskers, or cherish his pride?"_

Steve looked at Danny suspiciously. "What's that from?"

"T. S. Eliot. The musical gotta have something snappy. What about Predator?"

"Nah." Steve watched the cat, who had made his way under the sofa and was now staring fixedly at Danny's shoelaces. Steve watched his tail flick back and forth as the cat bided his time, waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

"Hey!" Danny yelped when the cat attacked his shoelaces. "Where'd you come from?"

The cat looked up at him innocently and let out a "Mrrp," which Steve was sure translated into "Who, me?"

Danny was gearing up for a rant. "I swear, you have ninja skills, just like SuperSeal over there. You're the perfect pair, you know that? And I'm talking to a cat. I can't believe I'm talking to a cat. Look what you've driven me to, Steven."

Steve latched onto something Danny said. "That's it! I'll call him Ninja."

"Ninja, hunh?" Danny pondered the cat for a moment, who was now calmly licking himself, one hind leg up in the air. Danny was pretty sure that was intended as an insult. "Suits him."

"Ninja it is." Steve reached down to scratch Ninja on the head. "How do you like your new home, buddy?"

Danny watched them, a fond smile on his face. "Great, now I have two ninjas to deal with."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Don't worry-there's still a bunch more Dragon!Danny to come. Just needed to let this little plot bunny get written.


End file.
